


Coming Together, Coming Apart

by spacecadetkelly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings, Happy Ending, Lawyer Kylo Ren, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick (Star Wars), Star Wars Modern AU, graphic designer rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecadetkelly/pseuds/spacecadetkelly
Summary: Kylo Ren is a ruthless lawyer, disciplined and focused. Rey is a graphic designer, trying to make her way through the world. They're both lonely, longing for more. When they meet each other, everything begins to change.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey (Star Wars) & Original Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have written in over 15 years... please be gentle with me! I love Modern AU's and have had this idea for a while. If anyone reads this, thank you :) Comments/feedback are always welcome.

The courtroom’s previous nervous, buzzing atmosphere exploded into shock. Kylo Ren kept his face serious and still, giving no sign of the relief he felt. He slowly let out a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders slightly. This trial had been grueling and Kylo had been working nonstop on this case. However, he was an excellent attorney, well-educated and naturally talented, determined and focused. The past months had been filled with 70 hour work weeks, no social life, and a borderline-extreme routine. It had paid off. 

His firm’s client, Orson Krennic, who had been charged with embezzlement and other financial crimes, reached over to shake his hand. Krennic had a smug smile on his face. The rest of the defendants were patting each others’ backs and laughing. Kylo sat back down to gather his things. He had no doubt they were guilty but that wasn’t his problem. Caring about the morality of his clients wasn’t in his job description. If he did care, it would only slow him down. 

There was no rush quite like winning. Well, maybe sex, Kylo thought. He wasn’t sure if he would experience that rush today. This case had been his most difficult and he was nervous about what would happen if he lost. Palpatine and Tarkin would be unlikely to say anything but Snoke certainly would. Snoke had taken a special interest in Kylo and if he ever failed, Snoke would be there to ensure it never happened again. And Snoke could be creatively cruel. 

Kylo decided to put his boss out of his mind. This was a big win for him and was going to enjoy it.

Kylo soon found himself at The Ledger, one the more popular bars in the area, with his colleagues, Hux and Phasma. They too were junior partners and they made it a point to grab a drink whenever they had won. Kylo wouldn’t call them friends, in fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if either of them stabbed him in the back to get ahead. Still, Kylo didn’t need to like them to drink with them and they worked well enough together. He didn’t mind too much. Besides, who else did he have?

“Hmm. Look at who just walked in,” said Hux in rather a smug sounding tone.

“Who?” asked Phasma, cooly sipping her gin martini. 

Kylo turned and found himself locking eyes with Liliana Rodriguez for the second time that day. She stared back at him with another little nod before taking a seat at the bar. Kylo turned his eyes back to his whiskey, taking a short sip. 

“At least she isn’t a sore loser,” Kylo said. “I hate when they take it personally.”

Phasma laughed, “Same. I suspect she is feeling this loss, though. This is bound to be embarrassing.”

“Why do you say? Not many can hold their own against me. I’m impressed,” Kylo responded.

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, “We all know why.”

“Careful.”

As Hux and Phasma went on about the case and work, Kylo sipped his whiskey and noticed a group that had come in. They seemed happier and more carefree from the other law types that frequented The Ledger. He wondered what they were doing there until he saw Poe Dameron with them. ‘Of course,’ thought Ben. Dameron was an aggressive lawyer, popular for taking on Big Pharma, oil companies, and other evil corporations. Dameron was one of those insufferable do-gooders, hellbent righting all the world’s wrongs. Kylo preferred not to have moral judgements of his clients. It was his job to win. More importantly, Dameron was Kylo’s college roommate and close friend. 

Poe saw Kylo and hurried over, “Hey, man! Big case today? Nevermind, won’t ask. I already know I would hate your client.” 

Kylo smiled slightly and shook his head, “You would. Good thing he came to me.”

“Well since he didn’t need the best, I guess that’s why it went to you.”

Normally, Kylo tolerated Poe’s playful jabs by ignoring them but Kylo was feeling too good. He simply laughed and turned to Hux. “You remember Poe Dameron, right, Hux?”

“Of course I do, how could I forget?” Dameron and Hux had gone toe to toe in the courtroom several times, the last of which had ended in a defeat for Hux. 

Ignoring Hux and Dameron’s back and forth, he saw Rodriguez walk across the bar. He knew exactly where she was headed. Excusing himself from the table, he headed to the back. He found that the storage room door was unlocked so he pushed inside. Kylo closed the door and said, “Good to see you so soon.”

Liliana all but growled in response. “If I was going up against any other lawyer, that case would have been mine.” The calm look she had given Kylo in the courtroom was gone.

“From what I recall, you love going against me.”

“Stop talking.” 

“C’mon, I have to gloat a bit. And I like being up against you,” Kylo smirked. He wasn’t lying: she was a tough opponent. Liliana was a brilliant prosecutor who had a near perfect track record. She was incredibly intelligent and sharp. He placed one of his hands on the small of her back and one under her chin. Pulling her close and tilting her face up, Kylo kissed her. 

They had done this several times now: after meeting in the courtroom, they would eventually find themselves in each other’s arms. It had started after a particularly vicious day in court, they had bumped into each other at the bar and had ended up with her riding him with his hand wrapped around her neck. Their affairs were always short but they were intense and passionate, with an underlying sense of competitiveness. Kylo loved it and so did she.

Kylo pulled away from their kiss and started working his way down her neck. He was nipping and sucking the skin. She worked at his belt and pants and soon enough had his cock in hand. Liliana began to stroke him up and down as Kylo walked them back over to a table. He had pulled the top of her dress down and now had both of her tits in his hands. He caressed her dark nipples as her breathing became more ragged. He alternated between rubbing his thumbs over and pinching at her nipples. She arched her back, pushing herself into his hands even more.

“Do you...” 

“Of course.” Kylo pulled a condom from his wallet and rolled it down to his hard cock. 

Liliana laid back on the table and brought her legs up around Kylo’s waist. Pushing her dress up and pulling her panties to the side, Kylo pressed a finger into her. She must’ve warmed herself up because she was already quite wet. She looked him in the eye and gave another nod, “...Do it.”

With that, he snapped his hips and thrust into her. Her wet heat felt perfect. As he fucked into her, he held her hips. He knew just how she liked it: fast and hard. He began to play with one of her nipples and her moans were getting louder. She reached down and rubbed her clit quickly. He could tell neither of them would last long. They both had too much pent up energy: he, the high of the win, and her, the anger of defeat. 

Kylo pulled her up to a sitting position. The new angle brought her closer and him deeper. With every thrust, she could feel his body press against her clit. 

“Keep going, please, don’t stop,” she breathed into his ear. “I’m almost there.” 

Kylo laid her on her back and grabbed her hips. He moved his own hips harder, keeping the pace they both enjoyed. He moved his thumb to her clit and started to circle. She came with a cry and a few moments later, Kylo came as well. 

They stayed still for a few moments, trying to catch their breath. Kylo gave her another kiss and pulled out of her. He helped her off the table and then started to fix his clothes. 

“Kylo...” Liliana reluctantly began. “I need to tell you that I met someone. We’re moving in together.” 

He looked over, “Oh, good, good. That’s great for you.” 

“You’re not... angry?”

“No, why would I be? We both knew what this was. Just fucking.”

“Oh.”

Kylo grew uneasy. He couldn’t tell why. Liliana seemed uncomfortable. She turned on her heel, “Well, I’m sure we will see each other around. I’ll be professional as always.”

“I would expect nothing less,” murmured Kylo as he watched her walk out.

Driving home, he had this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had he wanted more from her? Why was he remorseful? Their interactions had been enjoyable and consensual. The former feeling of euphoria had been replaced with an unsettling sense of anxiety. 

Settling into bed later that night, he thought that maybe he could have been happy with her. Maybe he could have asked her out, on an actual date. Would she actually have dated him? Maybe he could have the life his mom had wanted. He sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to will the unease away. That life wasn’t for him. He knew what he was and what he wanted. Happiness didn’t seem likely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Rey :)

_Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz._

Rey slowly opened her eyes, waking up to the sound of her phone going off. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before reaching to grab it. It was a text from Finn:

_I have coffee and I’m on my way. Please be awake._

Rey grumbled and forced herself out of bed. Not typically an early riser, she would normally hate someone showing up at her door this early but it was Finn. And besides, he had coffee. Rey padded into the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her teeth, wondering if she should get changed. She figured that Finn had seen her in worse so she stayed in her pajamas.

Walking out of her bedroom, she saw that Finn was already sitting on the couch, settled in with his coffee. He smiled at her, “Good morning! It’s a great day, isn’t it?”

“Shhhh,” Rey whispered as she reached for her latte. “It’s too early.”

“On a beautiful day like today? C’mon, Rey.”

Rey grumbled in between sips. She had a guess as to why he was so chipper.

Finn was trying to contain his smile when he asked, “You’re going tonight, right?”

“Oh, we had plans?” Rey teased. Finn had called her a few days ago and implored her to go to some bar with him. He and a group of friends were going out and a certain Poe Dameron was going to be there. Finn had met Poe by chance at the gym. They had both reached for the same dumbbell and Poe had winked and made some flirty remark. Finn had been infatuated ever since. 

“C’mon. I need you to see this guy. There is just... something about him.” 

“Yes, yes, I know. He is a dreamboat and and you’re sure he has a big--”

“Oh my god.”

Rey smirked at him. Finn didn’t typically become this head over heels for people. There must be something about this Poe guy. “Of course, I’ll be there. You know that I’m always up for a good time. But you’re getting me a big drink.”

Sitting back and smiling, Finn relaxed. “Good. Because you have got to see this guy. And who knows? Maybe you’ll meet someone.”

“Oh, please. Isn’t it The Ledger? The place with all the lawyers? I would rather not.”

“Poe’s a lawyer.”

“It sounds like you grabbed the last good one.”

Finn beamed at her. They had known each other for years, ever since she had taken a contract at Resistance Media. Finn was their Communications Director and worked closely with Rey on the design of the company’s website and app. They had developed into close friends and been in each other’s lives ever since. 

“So what’s the next job?”

“Oh, just website design for a law firm.”

“So you may be dating a lawyer then,” he raised his brow. “And just a web design? Isn’t that a little simple for you?” 

Rey nodded, “I thought the job would be too easy and a waste of my time, minus the lawyer part. But they’re paying double my rate. If I take this job, I can be picky about what I want next or maybe do a project of my own.”

“Wow. Who are these guys?”

“I don’t know. They seem like sleazy defense lawyers. I just want to get in, get paid, and be done. And no dating.”

“Hey, a job is a job.” His Apple watch went off. “Alright, I gotta get to yoga. I’ll see you tonight.”

Rey walked him to the door. “I’ll take a Lyft to your place and we can head over together.”

He kissed her cheek and headed out.

Rey closed the door and sighed to herself. She didn’t really feel like going out and watching Finn fawn over Poe. She was happy that her best friend was so excited but couldn’t help but feel a twinge of anxiety about it all. What if he hurt Finn? Or worse... what if it worked out and she lost her friend? 

Rey shook her head and went about her day, putting that worry aside. She needed to be supportive of Finn so that’s what she would do. 

She wasn’t working today so she was able to take care of some of the things she had been putting off. She cleaned, answered some emails, and went to Trader Joe’s, and pulled her clothes for the next day. Soon enough, it was time to get ready.  
Rey undressed and headed to the bathroom. Setting the shower to a scalding temperature, she stepped in and let the water wash over her. Her shoulders instantly relaxed. As she lathered up, her mind drifted to last weekend. She had brought her date, Matt, home and they had ended up in this same spot. He had dropped to his knees and pushed her hips against the shower wall. He slowly kissed down her belly before licking her pussy. She remembered gripping his hair and the way he had circled her clit. 

Rey felt herself grow warm. She moved her hands to her nipples, playing with them. She kept thinking about Matt and how he had pinned her to the wall. She moved one of her hands down and spread her legs wider apart. She slowly started teasing her clit while still pinching at one nipple. 

Matt had kept her against the wall with one hand and slipped several fingers inside of her. Rey had thrusted her hips slightly into his face and he had seemed to love it. He let out an expletive and stood up abruptly. He hooked one of her legs around himself and entered her quickly. The angle of their bodies caused sensation to her clit with every one of his thrusts...

Rey came with a moan, her chest heaving. She found herself smiling and she thought maybe she should give Matt a call. 

After rinsing off, Rey wrapped herself in her towel and began to get ready. She blasted some music. She put on her makeup and blow dried her hair while humming along to Ungodly Hour. She dressed in sleeveless bodysuit, black jeans, and her Docs. She slipped on her favorite gold hoops and put on her favorite perfume, Glossier You, Rey ordered her Lyft and headed out the door. 

Finn was already waiting outside when Rey arrived. He was brimming with a nervous energy. As they pulled up, Rey saw a cute guy standing in front of the bar. Finn grinned at Rey, “That’s him.”

“Jesus,” she laughed. He was very attractive. He was well built and well dressed. Poe noticed them as they got out of the car. He walked over and gave Finn a warm hug. He grinned at them and Rey could have sworn he winked. He held out his hand to Rey, offering a more formal greeting than he had given Finn.

“Rey! I’m Poe Dameron, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Finn speaks very highly of you.”

“I could say the same about you,” Rey responded. Finn was blushing but Poe just laughed.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he opened the door for them and said, “Let me get you guys some drinks.”

Rey scanned the room as they headed to the booth. She lost her breath for a moment when she noticed a man sitting across the room. Or had she noticed his hands first? Because that’s what her eyes focused on. His hands wrapped around his entire glass. She then noticed the rest of him: the body almost too big for the table, dark hair with eyes to match, the width of his chest... She shook her head. This was not the time. She settled into the booth, ready to give Poe and Finn her full attention. 

After a few minutes, Rey turned her head slowly, feigning nonchalance as she scanned the room. When she saw his table, he was gone. 

Rey thought to herself that maybe The Ledger wasn’t as bad as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, who wants Rey and Kylo to meet? Next chapter up on Sunday, Comments and feedback are always welcome, all you beautiful people <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo meets with Snoke... but also meets Rey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter but I have to have SOME sort of slow build. But don't worry, we won't wait long! 
> 
> This chapter took some time because I got COVID but I am back to normal and ready to get this story done! I expect about 10 or so more chapters and story will update twice a week.

The next day, Kylo found himself summoned to Snoke’s office. This wasn’t unusual, after each case, his boss would meet with him to review his performance. At most, these meetings were unpleasant and that’s how Kylo expected it to go. Snoke would never give praise but he would keep his criticisms to a minimum which is what he was doing now.

“I don’t see why you waste your time socializing with them. Do you not have enough to do?”

“Apologies. I prefer a drink after a case.”

Snoke arched his eyebrow, “...amongst other things.”

Kylo blinked... He expected this kind of nitpicking from Snoke but he didn’t expect him to say that. Was he spying on him? He felt bile rise up his throat.

Snoke continued on, “Your work was adequate. It shows promise that in the future you may achieve something worthwhile. That’s all I have to say. Go.”

“Thank you, Snoke,” Kylo stood and headed toward the door. 

“Ren?”

Kylo turned and faced him, “Yes?”

“Rid yourself of your attachments. Don’t see her again.”

He responded, “I wasn’t planning on it.”

Kylo walked out of Snoke's office. He kept his cool until he made it back to his own. With a slam of his door, he went and stood at the back wall, which was all glass. He did most of his thinking here, standing and looking over the Coruscant skyline. The office was extremely high up so he had a good view of the massive city. To someone in a better mood, it could even seem picturesque. 

His thoughts turned dark. He couldn’t believe that Snoke was spying on him? Kylo should have suspected it. Snoke was a ruthless snake. He believed in trial by fire and that’s how he trained Kylo. He used many different methods: berating, shaming, and manipulating, and actual direction and guidance once in a while. That’s what made Kylo keep coming back: Snoke’s teachings had given Kylo the push he needed. He was more successful because of Snoke and way more successful than if he had stayed with that pathetic Skywalker. Snoke did what he must and Kylo needed to remember that.

Doing just that had become harder and harder recently. He sighed to himself. He found himself distracted and unsatisfied. He didn’t want to leave but what could he do? Snoke continually reminded him he wasn’t good enough on his own and he couldn’t go back to his patronizing family. His victory and success used to be a sufficient distraction from his thoughts but it was getting old. Kylo knew deep down that Snoke was not good for him. But he was at a loss of what to do. Shoving that feeling down, he called in his assistant, Mitaka. “Coffee?”

“Yes, sir, just a moment.” At first, Kylo had suspected that Mitaka was Snoke’s creature... and maybe he still was but Kylo liked him well enough. While Mitaka seemed timid, he didn’t fluster at Kylo’s mercurial attitude or his rages. He simply acted like everything was fine all the time. Kylo appreciated that. 

Mitaka walked back in with his black coffee “Here you go, Mr. Ren.”

“Thanks, Mitaka. Anything pressing I need to get to?”

“Just some messages and a few files Snoke sent over... and a message from the Senator.”

“Again?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Kylo’s eyebrow raised and he nodded at Mitaka, dismissing him. He really should call her back. She would just keep calling. His mother was a lot of things and tenacious was one of them. He just picked up his phone when he heard a loud expletive come from the hallway. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fucking goddammit.”

Kylo’s patience was at an end. Between Liliana, Snoke’s spying, and his mother calling, he was about to burst. And the person loudly disrupting his quiet work area was the perfect person to take it out on. The string of swears continued on as Kylo headed out of his office. He didn’t recognize the voice so he figured it must be some new intern. He stepped into the hallway, ready to verbally lash out at the moron who disrupted him when he stopped dead in his tracks.

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was bent over and picking up a dropped coffee cup from the floor. Her short, dark chestnut-colored hair framed her high cheekbones. Her pink lips were pressed together and matched the flush that was coloring her cheeks. Kylo was still stuck in place and staring at her when she stood up. She was taller than he expected, her legs going on just about forever. He had just realized that his mouth was hanging open when her eyes met his.

“Oh! Oh my god!” the woman stammered. “Um, I dropped my coffee-”

“With some choice commentary,” Kylo pressed his lips together and tried to appear cooler than he felt. She stared at him, wide-eyed. Oh shit, he thought to himself, he didn’t want to upset her. He then noticed how flustered she looked: her nose scrunched up a bit and she was trying to smooth down her blouse where a large coffee stain had bloomed. He wanted nothing more than to see her more riled up while simultaneously wanting to calm her nerves. “I haven’t met you before. Are you new here?

“Yes, yes, I am. I’m Rey,” she answered. “Sorry about the cursing.” 

Kylo smiled, “No, no, I quite liked it. And I’m Kylo Ren.”

He extended his hand out to hers. Something he did not expect was the shock he felt when their hands touched. Their eyes locked and he saw her let out a little gasp. He _knew_ she felt it, too. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling but he knew he would do anything to feel it again. He reluctantly let her hand go. 

“Kylo. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Although I wish we were meeting when I wasn’t such a mess.”

“Please, don’t worry about it. I doubt you could ever look like a mess.”

Much to Kylo’s pleasure, her cheeks got a little rosier before she responded, “That’s kind of you.”

Kylo’s watch went off, showing that he had a call coming through. He looked at Rey and said, “I’m sorry but I’ve got to take this.”

“No, please, don’t worry. I’ve already interrupted your work day.”

“I would be pleased if you did it again.”

With that, he turned on his heel and walked back to his office. He had to resist the urge to turn around and see her face again but better to play it cool. If he had turned around he would have seen Rey standing there, flushed and smiling. 

He also would have seen Snoke watching from the end of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's afterthoughts... and maybe some other thoughts as well :)

Rey couldn’t believe it. The very man she saw at the bar was a lawyer at her job. In what world does something like this happen to her? Kylo Ren. What an odd name. He was somehow even more attractive up close. She had been able to really notice his eyes, which were dark and intense. He had stared at her with such strong intention, she hadn’t dared look away. As she headed back to her office, she felt herself grow warm between her thighs.  
Rey shook her head and tried not to think about it. Yes, he was attractive and most likely impressive but she couldn’t afford to get caught up. This was her job and she wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize that. Even though she had been working for some time and was financially independent, old habits die hard. She didn’t ever want to be without again and that meant she needed to value every work opportunity she got. Romantic relationships with temporary coworkers would only complicate things.

When she reached her office, she was grateful that the frigid air conditioning gave her an excuse for a sweater. Rey put Kylo Ren out of her mind and went back to work. It was unusual to be working in an office. She typically worked from home but part of her contract for this job was that she worked on site. They were paying so well that she didn’t mind. Her office was incredibly nice. It wasn’t cozy the way her home office was and there was no natural light. The office manager, Ciena Ree, had expressed that personal effects must be kept to a minimum. Ciene had also given her a tour of the office and her voice had automatically lowered when walking by the partner offices. Rey got the sense that Ciena had picked up a bit of speed when walking in that area. She wondered what they were like to make someone who appeared cool and calm nervous.

Rey momentarily reflected that she was grateful to be her own boss. After growing up with Plutt as a legal guardian, she promised herself she would never be subservient ever again. Her independence became one of the most important things to her. She had already learned that you can’t rely on people. She had also learned that those who were supposed to have your best interests in mind never really did. She was smart enough to realize the lesson life was trying to teach her. Once she turned 18, she left the dusty, sleepy town of Jakku, determined to never go back. 

She had stuck to it, too. Through a scholarship and financial aid, she had gone to college and graduated a straight A student. She had met her friends, Rose and Paige, there. They were very dear to her and had been supportive in her life choices. They had thrown her a party when she landed her first graphic design job. No one had ever done anything like that for her.

Rey smiled to herself, thinking of them now. She couldn’t wait to tell them about Kylo. She already imagined Paige searching for him on social media and looking for too many personal details and Rose asking just the right amount of questions that she could take. 

Rey continued working and no one came to bother her. She preferred it that way since she wasn’t used to people interrupting her work day. When she felt good about the amount of work she got done, she packed up and headed home. She lived in a more affordable part of Coruscant, certainly not in the neighborhood where this building was. She could afford a nicer place but she had plenty of room and preferred to save. _It would be nice to not have to walk up so many stairs_ , she thought to herself as she reached the 4th floor. 

Later that evening, after a long bath and a big glass of wine, she headed to bed. She snuggled into the covers, ready to fall asleep. As her thoughts drifted and she felt herself relaxing, she thought of Kylo again. The spark she had felt when their hands touched struck something in her. She knew he felt it, too. Rey just felt like there was something dangerous about him, something that stuck out to her. She just didn;t know what it was.

She turned on her sound machine and focused on the white noise. Slowly, the sound lulled her into a deep sleep.

........

_He leaned forward, hovering over her naked body. He still had one of her wrists pinned against the mattress but he now had the other hand on the side of her face, his thumb pushing her chin up straight. He whispered into her ear, “Open your legs for me.”_

_He had said it slowly, almost like a demand but he didn't need to. Rey would have done anything he asked. She pulled her legs apart and shifted her hips up in anticipation of him. Her breathing was ragged. He pushed himself up a bit higher, so that he could make eye contact with her. His dark eyes were focused on her as he moved his hand from her face to her pussy. He slowly swiped two fingers up her slit, her wetness coating his fingers.  
Kylo leaned back, sitting on his knees. He didn’t stop making eye contact and slowly brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off of them. He closed his eyes slowly as if savoring the taste of her. “Fuck, you taste so good.”_

_He ducked down between her legs, pushing the back of her knees up and farther apart. He mimicked what he had done with his fingers with his tongue. He licked up her pussy a few times before circling her clit..._

Rey woke with a gasp. _It was just a dream?_ She was breathing hard and felt wetness between her legs. It had been so real, so vivid. She slipped her hand down, rubbing at her clit. She remembered how it had felt for him to hover over her, whispering into her ear, the look on his eyes when sucked her wetness off of his fingers. It was that image that sent her over the edge. Her back arched and she felt her orgasm pulse through her body. She closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her.

There was no denying it. She had it bad for Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far! As always, comments are always welcome. I love writing for you guys and while I am getting the hang of this, I am getting better with each chapter. 
> 
> Lots of love to each and everyone of you!


End file.
